


Friends can be asses

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jock Derek, Like serious asshats, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Nice Derek, Stiles's friends are jerks, They also have the mentality of a middle schooler, This is so cliche, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so cliche and fluffy, like seriously guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Stiles's friends were jerks. Full blown out asshats. He needs better friends. No... He needs to stop telling them about his huge crush on Derek fucking Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend for this idea. They literally are the worst but I love their asses.

Stiles seriously needs better friends. He doesn't know why the fuck he chose these asshats as friends. Sure they aren't that popular, so they had that in common. Scratch that. They actually were quite popular. They had Lydia Martin and Allison Argent and Jackson Whittemore in their little squad (sure Jackson is the biggest asshat there is but he was a good friend... sometimes).

His friends were also middle schoolers. Not physically but they had the mentality of a middle schooler. Who the fuck pushes their so called "friends" towards their crushes whenever they pass each other in the hallway? Shitty friends, that's who. But fuck did Stiles love his friends dearly. Even if they were pieces of shit sometimes.

Back towards the situation with the pushing. It was usually just little shoves that made him lose his balance a little, nothing too bad. When Stiles finally confessed his undying love for the school's number one basketball captain, they decided to gang up on him because he was literally the only single person in the group. But it wasn't his fault he was an ADHD ridden spaz that couldn't control his mouth half the time and couldn't control his brain yearning for information. Stiles almost always had a new book in his hand, he always had straight A's in all of his classes, he wore ridiculous geeky shirts from his favorite fandoms, and on top of that, he wore thick rimmed glasses.

He was a geeky nerd.

Which was why he had no one to cuddle with, hold hands with, kiss with, or go out on dates with. He was a loser. But who cared right?

Stiles cared. And so did his friends.

"Come on Stiles. Go up to him and talk to him." Lydia whispered in his ear.

They were sitting in their usual lunch table, which meant Derek's table was right beside theirs. Stiles glanced at the beautiful basketball player and hoped to god that he hadn't just whimpered at the sight of Derek smile at one of his friend's jokes.

"No." Stiles hissed and took a bite of food.

Lydia sighed and took another bite from her caesar salad. Stiles knew that sigh. It was the _'I'm not going to stop bothering you until you do what I say'_ sigh. The teen quickly pulled out his phone and headphones before plugging them into his ears. Once he found the playlist he wanted, he put the volume to it's maximum before grinning at a glaring Lydia. Allison leaned over from across the table and said something to the redhead.

Stiles ignored them. They were probably talking about how hopeless he was. He finished his sandwich and glanced around the cafeteria. There was nothing happening. But then his eyes locked on a pair of green/hazel eyes that he knew very well. Stiles gulped down the panic that was rising when he realized that Derek was looking at him. The older teen smiled a smile that Stiles had never seen before, and it took a minute for him to process that Derek was smiling at _him._ Stiles, being polite, smiled back and waved his hand slightly.

Derek's soft smile broke out into a full blown grin before he turned back to his friends. Stiles felt his heart beat quicken. What the fuck was that?

"STILES." Lydia's voice filled his left ear, scaring the shit out of him.

"WHAT?" Stiles hissed as he rubbed his ear which was ringing annoyingly, before yanking the headphone that Lydia had pulled out of his ear from her hand.

Lydia and Allison smiled as Scott arched a brow at him before speaking through a mouthful of leftover pasta, which gross how does Allison deal with him, "Stiles. I love you bro but care to tell us when you and Hale got all chummy with each other?"

"What?" Stiles squeaked, like full on squeaked.

"He just smiled at you." Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Stiles shrugged, "He could do that with anyone he wants to. He's extremely nice."

Danny coughed and looked at Stiles with a smirk, "And how would you know that?"

Stiles bit his lip and shrugged again before gathering his stuff and shoving them into his backpack. He loved his friends but he hated them to think he was a burden they needed to protect. So that meant he had to keep a few secrets to himself. Like the secret that he was rescued by Derek afterschool when he was being bullied by some senior on the basketball team. Derek had been quick and successful at taking the kid down with just a couple blows, then he had made sure that Stiles was okay. He had even offered the younger a ride in his Camaro. Of course Stiles had declined politely, lying that he had a meeting with a few of his teachers. After that, everything went back to normal.

He grabbed his backpack and stood up along with the rest of the cafeteria. He walked beside Jackson, who was walking hand and hand with Lydia. He hummed along to one of his favorite songs. Just as he reached for his phone in his jacket pocket, he felt Jackson's hand wrap around his arm in a vice like grip.

"What ar-"

Stiles gasped halfway through his sentence when he felt himself being pushed away, with extreme force. He gripped his phone with one hand and reached out with the other. It was all in slow motion. He could see the apologetic look that Jackson had written on his face, and the evil smirks Allison and Lydia had on their faces. Then Stiles screwed his eyes shut and twisted so that he didn't hurt his shoulder. But the pain never came. Instead, he landed on a warm body.

"Oof!" The person grunted, his breath tickling Stiles's forehead.

Stiles looked up and locked eyes with the eyes he had fallen for.

"Oh god." Stiles gulped down the fear that bubbled up, "Oh my god. Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Oh god."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you trip? What happened?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out as he realized what position he was in. Somehow, when he was panicking, he had shot up to a siting position, which meant he was straddling Derek's hips. He let out an unmanly squeak before standing up. He offered Derek a hand, and the latter gladly took it. Once they were standing up, and the people around them started to disperse Stiles explained, "Jackson pushed me. I'm so sorry."

Derek's eyes flashed with something Stiles would categorize as anger but before he could do anything, Stiles stopped him with a hand to his arm. Stiles could see from the corner of his eye as Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey began to mingle with his group of friends.

"He's a friend. He was probably manipulated to do it by Lydia." Stiles glared at the redhead, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Why would he do it?" Derek asked, "Doesn't sound like they are good friends."

Scott let out a protesting sound at that comment and Lydia glared at Derek.

"They are the best friends anyone could ask for. It's just sometimes they are pieces of shit and think it's funny to push their friend towards their crush." Stiles chuckled before paling as he realized what he had said, "Shit."

Derek carefully watched Stiles before smiling that soft smile again, "You like me?"

"Yes." Stiles confessed and took a step away from Derek.

The jock took a step forward and took Stiles's hand in his, "Stiles. I like you too."

Stiles's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Derek blushed, "And I actually wanted to ask you if you'd go on a date with me tonight at Luna Blu, the new Italian restaurant?"

Stiles licked his lips and felt his insides tingle when he caught Derek staring at his actions. He took a deep breath and smiled shyly, "I'd love to on a date with you."

Derek grinned and let go of his hands, "I'll pick you up at 6. Text me your address."

Stiles nodded and grabbed the pen he always kept in his pocket and wrote his number on Derek's hand. After he put his pen back in his pocket, he kissed Derek on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Derek smiled before they both walked away.

Stiles flicked his smirking friends off and confidently walked towards his next class. Maybe he wouldn't get new friends. They maybe assholes but they helped land him a date with one of the coolest guy in the school. Maybe if they stayed together and maybe if they got married and adopted kids, he'd name one of their children after his friends. Maybe.

 

 

10 years later, they never named their children after Stiles's friends. But his friends never cared, all they cared about was bribing Stiles and Derek about who would be the godparents.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated.


End file.
